Return to the Haunted Forest/Belize Goblin
|season = Five |number = Fifty |image = File:Statue Romania.png |imagewidth = 250 |airdate = July 10, 2012 |previous = Vietnam's Bigfoot |next = Ghosts of Cannibal Village/Kapre}} is the second episode of the fifth season of Destination Truth and the fiftieth episode overall. This episode aired on July 10, 2012 along with Vietnam's Bigfoot. Episode Summary Return to the Haunted Forest After placing an unsuccessful call to Evan and hiring some new recruits, Gates and company travel 6,400 miles to Cluj, Romania for the first Destination Truth follow up investigation. Thankfully, Evan shows up to face his fears. First, the team stops by the town square where they discover Evans hidden talent and a unique form of childcare. Later, Gates interviews Professor Patrut. Since the last Team Truth visit, the Professor says there have been hundreds of sightings and offers an opinion about Evans previous attack. Gates also interviews a few eyewitnesses, including a villager who claims the forest causes people to commit suicide. From the start, the teams second visit to Hoia-Baciu seems cursed: a powerful wind forces their plane to land, but not before Gates spots a large circle of energy in the middle of forest. After switching to ATVs for transport, the team arrives at the site of their old base camp and sets up shop. At nightfall, Gates Barley begins the investigation before the team spots a bright light on the infrared cameras. Soon thereafter, the team encounters strange noises, an odd reflected light and conducts a spooky EVP session. Inexplicably, the team ends up in the same haunted circle they saw from the plane and Gates decides to do isolation sessions. All goes fairly well until Evan takes his turn and appears to be attacked once again by invisible forces, this time drawing blood. Frightened for everyones safety, Gates and crew pack up and head home. Back in LA, Gates makes some important discoveries. First, they analyze the hovering lights and are unable to find an explanation. Next, they dissect the sounds heard during the EVP session and discover a distinct and unsettling whispering in response to the team asking for a sign. Finally, they address the forests circle of power and the odd effect it had on Evan, who was once a non-believer. Put it all together and the team concludes there must be paranormal forces at work in Hoia-Baciu. Belize Goblin The team heads 2,200 miles south to Belize City and hops into their "wheels"—an old horse and buggy. After trading that in for something more appropriate, the team heads to the center of town and discovers an old school "swing bridge." Fun. Later, they head to the zoo to investigate the spider monkeys, which are very similar in description to the Tata Duende. Next, they head to San Ignacio where a farmer reports a recent encounter with the elusive monster and shows Gates an odd-looking skull. Gates also goes to meet with the Garifuna Indian Tribe to find out where to hunt the Tata Duende. After being pointed in the right direction, the team heads south into the jungle to troll the rivers in airboats. They do spot a dangerous-looking crocodile before they decide to search for the Tata Duende by kayak. At nightfall, the Truth Team sets up base camp in the rainforest and breaks up into two teams. Both teams encounter an animal like screech and Ryder sees something that scares her witless. Later, Gates finds a flooded, hidden cave and he and his team dive into the water to investigate. When a snake passes by, however, Gates decides its time to go. Later, when something unidentifiable passes by one of the infrared cameras, Ryder rushes to investigate but doesnt find anything. Back at Destination Truth headquarters, Josh analyzes the findings and, after careful consideration, concludes that the spooky sounds they heard were Howler Monkeys, not the Tata Duende. Gates also consults with Dr. Jim Dines at the Natural History Museum in Los Angles on the mysterious skull. Unfortunately, Dines says that the skull is just a skull fragment and isnt the size and shape of an ape or the Tata Duende leaving Gates to wonder if the Tata Duende is just legend or reality. Gallery Statue Romania.png New Team.png The Circle.png|The infamous circle. Transportation *'Add Transportation Here...' *Plane(Once again, breaks over Haunted Forest.) Quotes Trivia *'Add Trivia Here...' Others *'Add Others Here...' Navigational Category:Episodes Category:Season Five Episodes